Field
The invention relates to a wrist-worn physical activity measurement apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Wrist-worn apparatuses capable of a physical activity measurement such as sports watches utilize a bracelet for attaching the apparatus around the wrist. Usability of the apparatus may be affected by how easy and comfortable it is to attach, wear and take off the apparatus.